Dream Come True: A Living Fairytale
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Jason and Kimberly mutually break up after college to have new experiences. Will they manage to get back together?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This is another Power Rangers story. This is about Jason and Kimberly, after they decide to take a break from each other after college. They of course get back together, but I wanted to try a story where they had to fight for each other. I've never written a Jase/Kim story where that happened. So enjoy their journey back to each other, and anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. Anything else is. PS. The pairings of Jason/Kat and Kimberly/Zack I have always wanted to tentatively try out, but since I am a fervent Jason/Kim fan, this will probably be the only existence of those pairings. I would enjoy reviews, b/c I worked really hard on this, I wanted it to be as good as possible. So review away! If you want to, there's no pressure. Plus, I know the new pairings seem to just bolt right out of the gate, just bear with me, folks. The use of the song ""No Mercy" by Ty Herndon is done without permission, and anything else that is known to be someone else's is not mine. _

Dream Come True: A Living Fairytale

By Julia

Jason Scott was standing in his girlfriend's dormroom, looking around at all the boxes. They had just gradutated from Florida State, and they were supposed to get married in a year. They had been dating since their early teens. Jason loved Kimberly Hart to death, but they had been together for nine years, and he was wondering what else was out there. Plus, there was this weird energy between him and his friend Katherine, aka Kat, Hilliard. She was his best friend Tommy Oliver's ex, and one of Kimberly's best friends. That he felt bad about, but he couldn't help his feelings. They had been there for awhile now, and they weren't going away. (He didn't even know why they had broken up. Kat could still be into Tommy and wanting him back. He hated for hoping not, but he did.) He was only twenty-three years old, and he had already been in a relationship for nine years.

Kimberly walked back into the room, carrying her toiletries. She had kept them in the adjoining bathroom. She was twenty-two years old, and she was so in love with Jason, she could hardly see straight. But she wanted to see other people for awhile, because she wanted to make sure Jason was really the one. They had been dating since she was thirteen years old. She loved him so much, but she didn't want to keep on dating him when she had these doubts.

She put her stuff into a box and closed it up. She pushed back a lock of her caramel colored hair. She asked, ''Jason, could you hand me the packing tape, sweetie?''

Jason handed it to her. ''Listen, Kim, I know that you waited patiently the other day, when I packed up my things, but I need to talk to you. Keep going if you want, I just need you to listen for a moment.'' He took a deep breath. ''Kim, I think that we need to take a break from us. I think we need to try dating other people, just to make sure that we're it for each other.''

Kimberly turned around. She was smiling. ''I was totally thinking the same thing! I love you so much, Jason, but I really need to make sure that I experience some other things before we get married. I want to make sure that this relationship will work with us as adults. We've been together a long time. I'm not sure if we'll still be able to make it work unless we take a break. And date other people, to get different experiences.''

Jason nodded. ''I'm so glad you agree! I'm going out to LA, of course, and you're coming back to Angel Grove with me before you go to San Fransisco, right? You never told me the final plan.''

Kimberly shook her head. ''No, I'm going straight to San Fransisco. They want me to start right away at my fashion job. So, help me carry everything out to the car?''

They each grabbed a box and carried it downstairs. Then they went their seperate ways with a long hug and kiss. Each felt a pang, as they realized that it could be the last one they would ever share. Jason got into his Jeep and drove off. He was heading back to Angel Grove for the summer, and his job started in the fall.

It took a few days to get there, but when he did, his family was very happy to have him back in the house. His twin brother Bailey and his sister Julia were still coming home from school, so they weren't there. It was just Charlie and his wife Kirsten, and Owen. He was eight years old, and he was very happy to have his big brother home. Claudia had gotten in a huge fight with the family over some friends she had been hanging out with, and was no longer living in the house. She was eighteen years old, and supposedly in her first year of college, but they didn't know if she had actually accepted her scholarship.

Jason took his things up to his old room that he had shared with Bailey and smiled. He poked his head into Claudia's old room, which had been Julia's before hers. None of her things were there, but her furniture was. Jason hadn't seen her in three years. He loved his sister, and wished that she would come home. He'd been at school when the falling out had happened, and he hoped that Claudia knew he didn't care what kind of friends she had.

He went back out to his car and headed out to the Youth Center. He was hoping to run into one of his old friends, and while he wasn't going to hope it, Kat was one of them.

Kat Hilliard was sitting at their regular table in the Youth Center, looking through an old photo album. It was filled with pictures of Jason. Some of them had her in them, but they were mostly single shots of Jason. She had such a crush for him, it wasn't even funny. She had lost him to Kimberly before she even really knew him. She looked up. Speaking of the devil, that looked like Jason. He was buffer than he used to be, and he had a very sexy goatee, but otherwise, he looked the same. Kat waved her hand. ''Jason! Come on over!'' She called.

Jason smiled and walked over to her. ''Hey, Kat, it's really great to see you. How's everything going?'' He gave her a hug, and tried not to smell her hair.

Kat grinned back. ''I'm so glad you're back! Did you graduate college OK? How's Kimberly?'' She asked, hoping against hope that they had broken up and feeling awful for it.

Jason shrugged. ''Well, I may as well tell you now, Kimberly and I are seperated. We still love each other very much, but we wanted to see what else is out there before we go and get married. I wanted to make sure that she's the one.'' He tried not to blush as he said it, since he didn't want to make it too obvious that he had a crush on Kat.

Kat said, ''That makes sense. Did she agree with you, then?'' Kat tried to keep her excitement bridled. She hadn't dated anyone since she had broken up with Tommy, and she was ready to. Plus, she really liked Jason a lot. Working with him on the Zeo team had started her crush, even though she'd been with Tommy then.

Jason nodded. ''Yeah, she did, and I'm kind of glad she did. I didn't want to hurt her or anything. I still love her very much, and she loves me very much. We've just been in our relationship for nine years. I want to see if she's the one for me by having new experiences, and she said she wanted to make sure that it works with us as adults, and we wouldn't be able to do that unless we've dated other people.''

Kat said, ''Well, that sounds very healthy. Well, Tommy's still in New York, Tanya's doing some journalistic investigating overseas, Adam's still here in Angel Grove running the orphanage, Billy's still on Aquitar, and Rocky's still at college in South Carolina. He's getting his bachelor's or master's or something, so it's taking a bit longer.'' She was talking of Tanya Sloan, Adam Park, Billy Mitchell, (one of Jason's best friends since he was a kid) and Rocky De Santos.

Jason nodded. ''What about Zack, Trini, and Aisha?'' He asked, as he settled into the seat next to her, and brushed his leg up against hers. He was hoping she'd think it was on purpose.

Kat did notice the leg brushing, but chose not to mention it. ''OK, so from what I know, Zack's making his way back here from New York, where he was going to NYU, but you knew that, Trini went to China to dig with some archelogists for school, and Aisha still hasn't come back from Africa.'' This was Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, and Aisha Campbell.

While Jason was chatting Kat up in Angel Grove, Kimberly was just arriving in San Fransisco. She was getting out of her car and had popped the trunk when she saw Jason's youngest sister Claudia exiting the apartment building just up the street from the house she was renting. She was shocked, and not sure if she should approach Claudia or not. She hadn't seen her for three years. She also wasn't sure if she should call Jason and tell him she'd found his little sister, because Claudia had made it clear that she didn't want to be found.

Kimberly was still making up her mind when Claudia saw her. The younger girl made her way over to her brother's ex-girlfriend. ''Hi, Claud. I wasn't sure if I should approach you or not.''

Claudia shrugged. She'd grown her brown hair and it had blue and red streaks in it. She wore totally punk clothes, and she had a nose ring. ''I haven't seen you in a long time. How's my brother?'' She asked.

Kimberly said, ''Your brother's back home, he and I have taken a break from each other. I still want to end up with him, and he still wants to end up with me, but we had to explore some new options. We both need to see what's out there before we get married.''

Claudia said, ''I never thought I'd hear one of you say that. College has definitely changed you, Kim Hart. That's good, though. I am a firm believer in what is meant to be will happen. If you and my brother are meant to be together for all eternity, then it will happen. I totally think you are. You're not together for nine years without hardly any fights if you weren't. Anyway, I've been here in San Fransisco for two years, I have a girlfriend named Lauren, we've been together for a year and a half now, before I moved here, I was in LA. I didn't like it there, so I ended up moving here. I really like it here. Lauren's my age, and we both work at this new age store. She's a practicing Wicca, but I'm not. She's been trying to recruit me, though.''

Kimberly said, ''That's great, Claudia. Have you called your sister and brothers? They really miss you. Jason, especially. He wants you to know that he doesn't care what kind of friends you have, and I'm sure that he will love the new changes in your life as long as you're happy. And you obviously are.''

Claudia pushed back a lock of hair, and to her friend's surprise, she didn't clam up and change the subject. ''I don't want to talk to them. They haven't tried to find me, Kim. I haven't been far from home the whole time I've been gone. I've been gone for three years, and they haven't tried. They've probably just been sitting at home saying that they wished I hadn't ran away, and waiting for me to come back. I don't want to see them anymore. I'm sorry, Kim.''

The girls were interrupted by a familiar voice. ''Kimberly Hart! Claudia Scott?'' The latter was said with surprise. It was Zack Taylor, on his way home to Angel Grove.

Kimberly ran to him and gave him a huge hug. ''I'm so glad to see you, Zack!'' She really was, too. She loved this man she had known since she was a young child. She might even be feeling more for him than just friendship. She hoped that Jason wouldn't freak out if she got to give it a go with Zack.

Zack said, ''Looks like you need some help moving in. Would you like me to give you a hand?'' He smiled at her, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling merrily.

Kimberly smiled. ''That'd be great, Zack. I'm so glad I ran into you! I'll take you out for pizza when we're done. Claud, you wanna help? I totally understand if you can't.'' She said.

Claudia said, ''Actually, I've got to go meet Lauren. We're getting lunch before we go into work. So I'll see you later. Maybe I'll bring Lauren by to meet you. Sound OK to you?''

Kimberly nodded. ''Sure, Claudia. I'll see you then.'' She gave the girl a hug and turned back to Zack. She waited until Claudia had turned the corner, then said, ''Claudia has really changed since she was younger. She's a lesbian, with a Wiccan girlfriend, she's got a nose ring, as you could see, punk clothes, and blue and red streaks in her hair. She and her girlfriend work at this new age store. Isn't that wild?''

Zack nodded. He himself had changed since he was eighteen. He had a goatee and long dreadlocks. He was also much buffer than he used to be. He was hotter than ever. He'd had to fight the girls off with a stick. He'd had someone else in mind, and hadn't felt like dating anyone in New York. He hadn't dated anyone since Angela, really. He had wanted to ask Aisha out when he first met her, but he hadn't had the guts to. He said, ''I bet Jason's siblings would flip. Jason wouldn't, though. He's the most tolerant person I know.''

Kimberly nodded as she picked up some boxes from her trunk. ''I know. That's what I told her. Jason really wants her to at least visit them. He hasn't seen her in three years. Everyone else is really close-mouthed about it.'' She headed up the walk with her boxes. She had gotten a one story house instead of an apartment. It was cheaper, and all the utilities were paid, because the woman who was renting it to Kim was trying to keep her soon-to-be ex-husband from getting ahold of it. Just the fact that she had rented it out was making him crazy.

Kimberly got her keys out and opened the door. ''So are you moving back to Angel Grove? 'Cause Jason's going to be there for the summer before he goes to LA.''

Her friend was confused. ''Wait a second. You're here in San Fran, and Jason's going to LA? What happened? Did you guys split up? I don't know if I could stand it if you guys weren't together.''

Kimberly walked into the house and down the hall, to take the boxes to her room. She'd already seen the house a couple of months ago on a school break and already knew what room was going to be what. ''Jason and I still think we're going to end up together, but we have to try some new things. I didn't want to marry Jason and then have to end up divorcing him because I had been with only him my entire life.''

While Zack was helping Kimberly move her things into the house, Jason and Kat were getting reaquainted. They had gone to Kat's new apartment and were sitting on the couch, all over each other. Kat stopped the kissing when they laid back on the couch. She could hardly believe that she was doing this, but she couldn't help it. It was moving a bit fast for her, too, even if she and Jason had known each other for years. ''Jason, I have wanted this for a long time, but I don't want to get into something complicated. If I'm going to be with you, I need to know that I'm not a rebound girl. I can handle it if you and Kim get back together, but I need to know if you actually have some kind of feelings for me.'' The blonde Austrailian was being very serious.

Jason took her hands in his and kissed her lightly. ''Kat, I have loved Kimberly Ann Hart for almost my entire life. We were together for nine years, but I loved her almost as soon as I met her. It's going to be hard not to imagine a future without her, despite what we decided. However, I have had a crush on you for awhile now, and I really want the chance to explore it.''

Kat's grin was from ear to ear, and she attacked Jason and pushed him back on the couch and kissed him with renewed ferver.

At two-thirty in the morning, Jason lay awake to find Kat lying next to him. He had a moment of panic, like what was he gonna tell Kim? Then he remembered he wasn't with her anymore. He watched her sleep, and he remembered the first time he'd realized he'd been getting feelings for her...

_Jason had been the Gold Ranger for a little while now, and he was enjoying the new friends he'd made. Kat and Tanya were great, and Adam and Rocky had proved to be really great guys. He had been feeling a little weird around Kat lately, and he couldn't figure out why. _

_She and Tanya were putting on a ballet about King Midas, and they were making Jason and Adam dance in it. Jason and Adam were trying to follow along with the little girls, and not having an easy time of it. Kat was trying to help them figure it out, and she was helping Jason first. She put his arms in the right position, and as she did, he caught a whiff of her shampoo. He took it in and breathed out very slowly. He caught himself and watched her put his legs in the right position. She said, ''Come on, just follow me.'' _

_He relaxed and watched her dance, watching the beautiful limbs move, and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was still dating Kimberly, and here he was, getting a crush on Kat. His best friend's girlfriend. He stepped back from her and knew he had to get out of there if it was possible. He found himself mumbling some nonsense syllables. ''I've gotta go, guys.'' _

_Jason left the Youth Center and started walking up the street. He could hardly believe that this was happening. Kimberly was in Florida, waiting for him, and he was developing feelings for Kat. He didn't know what to do..._

Jason was blasted back to the present. Kat was moving around in her sleep. He pulled the blanket back over her and got up, slipping on his boxers and a tee shirt. He could hardly believe that this had happened. He still loved Kimberly with all his heart, but he had just had sex with Kat Hilliard. He stared out the window of Kat's apartment. He had never had sex with anyone but Kimberly. He had never imagined his life without Kim before. As umimaginable as it was, his future was starting to morph a little in his mind. He could see himself with Kat instead of Kimberly. He tried to shake the thought from his head, but it wouldn't go away. He needed to talk about this. He hoped Tanya had meant it when she had said to call her anytime.

Tanya Sloan picked up the ringing phone on the fourth ring. She had caller ID, so she knew it was from Kat's. ''Hey, Kat, what's going on?'' She asked, sitting up in bed. She was on a bus that was on the way to Paris. She was heading there from England. She was of course, in a totally different time zone, but she hardly ever got a chance to sleep anymore, she was so into her job.

Jason Scott's baritone voice came back at her. ''Hi, Tanyn. It's Jason. I really need to talk to you about something.'' He was pacing in the living room, trying to keep calm and quiet so he didn't wake Kat.

Tanya was confused. ''Jason, it's like, three in the morning. Why are you...OH MY GOD! Did you sleep with Kat?'' She was shocked to her very core. They could have just been hanging out, but Jason and Kat had never hung out until the wee hours of the morning.

Jason nodded, then remembering that Tanya couldn't see him. ''Yes, we did, Tanyn.'' He explained his and Kimberly's breakup. ''I still love Kimberly so much, but now the Kat stuff is even more complicated. Now I can see two futures for myself. I've had a crush on Kat since I was the Gold Ranger, I just never acted on it. And once I was with Kim in Florida, it didn't matter anymore, until recently. I knew I was coming back here for the summer before I went to LA, and I don't know, they just started resurfacing, because they never really went away. Tanyn, we just started something, why can I already see a future with her?''

Tanya wasn't sure what to tell him. ''Jason, you're rushing things a bit. You and Kat have just slept together, and you haven't even had a first date. I mean, yeah, you guys were already friends, but you need to treat this like any other relationship. You just broke up with Kimberly, and you still love her. It may have been a mutal situation, but it wasn't because the love was gone. If you're going to be with Kat, I would suggest taking it slow. Especially since I happen to know that Kat really cares for you. She was practically in love with you the whole time she and Tommy were dating. Why do you think that they're not together anymore? He knew how she felt. He was crushed, and broke up with her.''

Jason felt badly about that, especially since he knew that Tommy had had feelings for Kimberly when he had first come into town, but she'd been with him, of course. He seemed to be keeping Tommy from being happy, even though none of it was really his fault. He and Kimberly had already been involved in a serious relationship, and he had no control over Kat's emotions and feelings. She felt what she felt. ''I'm sorry about that, even though I can't help what Kat feels for me. I can't now, and I couldn't have then. Especially since I didn't even know about it at the time.''

Tanya said, ''Jason, that's really not your fault. You can't help what Kat felt for you. But you and Kimberly've got a good idea. I mean, it's OK if you want to go back to her. I think that you need to see what happens with Kat. Kimberly herself might be harboring a crush on someone. Call her if you need to feel better about it.''

Jason sighed. ''I don't think so, Tanyn. I think Kimberly's loved only me. She's a much better person than I am. If she'd had one, I'm sure she'd've told me.''

While Jason was talking to Tanya, Kimberly and Zack were rolling around on Kimberly's new bed, kissing feverishly. Kimberly stopped them and sat up. Zack leaned back on his elbow in frustration. She had already stopped them twice. ''Kim, I thought you wanted this.'' He said.

Kimberly sighed. ''I do, Zack, I really really do. But you don't feel even a little naughty about it? I mean, Jason's your best friend as well as my ex-boyfriend.'' It felt really weird for her to say that. Plus, she didn't even know how she and Zack had gotten to this point anyway. The whole evening was a total blur.

Zack nodded. ''I know, Kim.'' He was about to say something else, but then it dawned on him, what she was trying to say. ''OK, I get it. I see where you're coming from. He hasn't called yet to see if you got here OK.''

Kimberly nodded also. ''I know. I was getting ready to call him and see how he got to Angel Grove, but then it got later and later. It's already three-thirty in the morning.'' She fell back on the bed in exsasperation. ''Zack, I just can't sleep with you without talking to him about it first. Especially since what he means to both of us. You know that he would kick your ass if we were to sleep together and not talk to him about it first.''

Zack said ruefully, ''He's going to kick my ass anyway. But you're right. I think I'll go home, because if I stay here, I'm going to want to do stuff, and we can't. So,'' he stopped to give her a quick but passionate kiss. ''I will see you later. Maybe tomorrow.'' He did feel bad that he was feeling this way about his best friend's girlfriend. Jason and Zack had been the best of friends ever since they were in diapers. They'd played together in Angel Grove Park. He just hoped that Jason would find some way to be OK with it if he and Kimberly did become a couple.

Kimberly smiled at him and got up to get her pajammas on. She loved Zack, and she wasn't sure if it was actual romantic love, because she wasn't sure if you could be in love with two people at the same time. She slipped into a nightie and crawled into bed.

The next morning, Jason awoke to the sun streaming in the windows. He glanced at the clock. It was ten-forty-five. He had been talking to Tanya until nearly four-thirty in the morning, and then had crashed after. She'd had some good advice, though. He still didn't know what he wanted, but at least she had tried to help him out. He was going to call Kimberly and talk to her, see what she had in mind for her future, and tell her about Kat. Then he would just have to go along blindly from there.

Kat was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, Creed playing softly. She looked angelic, with the sunlight playing on the golden strands of her hair. Jason lost his breath at the sight of her. He wasn't sure what he felt about that, but she did look beautiful. She turned around at the sound of him exhaling and smiled. ''Hi, how are you this morning?'' She asked, her Aussie accent sounding heavenly.

Jason smiled back. Her blue eyes seemed even bluer this morning. ''I'm excellent. I talked to Tanya last night. I woke up and couldn't sleep. She's doing well. She says hi.'' He kissed her softly on the lips.

Kat sensed his apprehension, and didn't kiss him again or harder. She did take his hands in hers, though. ''I have to get to work. You can stay as long as you want, breakfast's finished. It's all for you, I ate before I showered. So you'll call me later? Maybe we can make plans or something?''

Jason wasn't sure what he should do, since he hadn't talked to Kimberly yet. But he decided he could still hang with Kat as long as they didn't do anything else. ''Sure, I'll call later. I've got Owen duty today. He may be getting older, but he still needs supervision. So I'll call.'' He kissed her once more, and she left. Jason ate some breakfast, cleaned up the dishes, and showered before heading home.

It was crowded in the house, Julia was doing some work with some of her friends. She had just gotten in the night before at midnight. Bailey was due in a couple of hours. Jason kissed Julia's cheek. ''I'm so glad to see you, Jules. How are you?''

Julia smiled. ''I'm great. I've got some summer reading to do. I have to get ready for grad school. How's Kat?'' She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Julia had chosen to do the same thing that Charlie had: they weren't going to ask Jason about Kimberly, because they felt that he was going to get back together with her. They were just going to be supportive for now. They knew that Bailey was probably going to try to help more than he really needed to, that was just Bai's personality. (She had taken so many classes that she had caught up to the twins and had graduated at the same time. Julia was really studious, and school came easily for her.)

Jason shrugged. ''I guess things are all right with her. Jules, I am so confused right now. I mean, I don't know what I want. I love Kim with all my heart, but I have had a crush on Kat for a long time, and it could turn into something more. I could really end up loving her. What do I do? I have plans to discuss it with Kim, of course, since we only seperated yesterday. But still. I am lost here.''

Julia had never seen her older brother so confuddled before. He had always been so sure in this department. It was Kimberly and no one else. She hadn't even known that he had liked Kat until earlier yesterday, when he had called her when she was on the road. She truly did not know what to tell him. ''Jase, I really can't tell you what to do here. That is something you're going to have to figure out on your own. What I can tell you is listen to your heart. Honestly. It will tell you what you want.''

Their older brother walked into the living room, a grin on his handsome face. ''Hi, Jase. How are you this fine morning? Sleep well?'' He teased, clapping his brother playfully on the shoulder. He had gotten even hotter in the years since he had had to become a parent basically at the age of twenty-four. He was now thirty-three, and if he wasn't married to Kirsten, he would have been fighting the women off with a stick. He even still kind of was. Some women didn't care if he wore a ring or not.

Jason smiled wearily at Charlie. ''Thanks for teasing me, Char. I really needed that. Not.'' He walked upstairs, to call Kimberly, so he could talk to her, see what she thought about the situation.

Kimberly was in the middle of her work day, working on some invoices at her desk. She was an assistant to a buyer, and she was enjoying every minute of it. She hoped to work in Paris one day, and was happy to work her way up the ladder. She looked at her phone, surprised it was ringing. No one had her private office number yet, although, she had given it to Zack the day before. Maybe it was Zack! She picked it up, though, and said, ''Kimberly Hart.'' She realized with a pang that she might not ever answer the phone as 'Kimberly Scott'.

It was her ex-boyfriend. ''Hi, Kim, it's me. I need to talk to you. It's serious, and I really need to know what you think. I kind of started something with Kat. We slept together last night. I really didn't mean for it to happen as quickly as it did. You have every right to be mad if you like. I don't want to hurt you or anything, by telling you this, I just want to know what you think of it.''

Kimberly was a little taken aback, but she wasn't mad, since something had almost happened with herself and Zack the night before. She said, ''Jase, I'm really not mad. I actually have something to tell you, too. I myself may have started something with Zack. I'm sorry, really. We didn't sleep together yet, because I wanted to talk to you. He'll be back in Angel Grove later, he even might be there now. I don't know what time he left this morning. But he and I might be trying something. I hope that's OK.'' She honestly wasn't mad that Jason had already slept with Kat, because she had known how hard it must have been for him to make the decision. Jason never did anything without overanalyzing it. She was a little hurt, but since something had almost happened with Zack, she was willing to overlook it.

Jason tried to keep his anger bridled. After all, she was being alright with the Kat thing. He just felt that Zack must have been biding his time or something. Zack was his best friend. It just didn't seem right. He bit his tongue, though, and said, ''I guess. You're being so understanding about the Kat thing, that I feel I must reciprocate.''

Kimberly was happy. ''Oh, good. I'm glad you're OK with it. Jase, just promise me something. Can you do that?'' She was going to ask him not to beat the crap out of Zack. She knew he wouldn't be able to not promise her something. He couldn't refuse her anything.

Jason groaned softly. He had a feeling she was going to ask him not to beat the crap out of his weaselly best friend. He couldn't refuse her, and she knew it. ''Whatever you want, Kim. I will keep it.''

Kimberly leaned back in her chair. ''I want you to promise not to beat the shit out of Zack. I really want you to keep it. It's totally not his fault. He was very understanding of the fact that I needed to talk to you about it. Plus, I'm the one that initiated the kissing. So please, promise me.''

Jason knew that was what it was. He sighed and said, ''On my honor, Kimberly, I promise I will not beat the stuffing out of my best friend, Zachary Taylor.'' There was no reason for the formalness, but it came out before he could stop it. Besides, they were being a little formal anyway, it just seemed fitting.

Kimberly let herself giggle for a second, then said, ''Thanks, Jason. It truly means a lot to me. Now, I have to get back to these invoices. I'll talk to you later.''

Jason felt a pang as he wanted to say he loved her, but wasn't sure that he could. He decided to try anyway, not being able to talk to her without saying it. ''OK. You're welcome. Kim, I love you.'' His eyes had filled with tears, and he couldn't believe he felt so far away from her, even though she was only an hour and a half away.

Kimberly's eyes filled with tears, but she said back in a slightly quivering voice, ''I love you back.'' Then they said goodbye and hung up the phone. Kimberly stared at it for a minute, then got back to work, still wiping tears from her face.


	2. Birds Are Singing & Grass Is Still Green

Chapter Two: Birds Are Singing, Grass Is Still Green, & Love Is Painfully Alive

A full three weeks later, both new fledgling couples were taking it very slowly and cautiously. Jason and Kat were sitting in Angel Grove Park, having a picnic. Adam Park was going to be joining them in a minute, with Julia, whom he was now dating, and Bailey. Jason pushed a lock of blonde hair behind Kat's ear. ''I am really content right now, Kat. Nothing could upset me right now.''

Adam and Julia walked up, Adam's arm around his girlfriend. ''Hi, Jase, Kat. How're you guys today?'' Adam's curly hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail. He kept it around his shoulders, just got a trim now and then. Julia had been trying to get him to cut it. She and Adam had only been dating since she had gotten back to town, but they had of course, known each other longer than that. It hadn't been hard to slip into a relationship.

Jason smiled back and asked, ''Where's Bailey? I thought he was coming with ya'll?'' He moved his legs and pulled them up underneath him so his sister could sit down.

Julia pulled Adam down next to her and said, ''He went to pick someone else up. He has a surprise guest today, apparently.'' She caught Jason's look. ''I have no idea whether it's Zack or not, Jason. You can't blame me. It'll totally be on Bailey.''

Jason scowled. He and Zack hadn't spoken since he had last spoken to Kimberly. Zack had tried, but Jason was still a little angry. He wasn't going to stay mad forever, but he was still angry for the moment. He still felt like Zack had just been waiting until Jason and Kimberly had broken up. In a way, that was what Kat had been doing, but it didn't feel that way to Jason, since if he had stayed with Kimberly, and they'd gotten married, he knew Kat would have been happy for them. He was sure that it was the same in the case of Zack, it just didn't feel that way.

Adam took a sandwhich out of the basket. ''Jason, I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything, I just want to give you some advice. Life is really short, and you have to look at the big picture. Yes, Zack is with Kimberly right now, but it might not be that way forever. Things happen for a reason. You and Kat might not be together forever, either. Just wait. Things are going to work out the right way. Also, you don't really want to lose Zack because of something that might change, do you?'' He raised his eyebrows knowingly.

Jason grudgingly shook his head. ''No, I don't. But you don't understand. Kimberly and I were together a very long time. I feel like Zack was just biding his time until we broke up. I plan to forgive him, I just have to do it when I'm ready.''

Kat sat quietly, running her fingers through her boyfriend's hair. She wasn't sure how to take this. Jason was really mad. It didn't seem to matter to him that he had a new girlfriend, and that if Kim wanted a new boyfriend, she was entitled. Kat was trying not to be selfish about it. It just wasn't working very well. She loved Jason very much, and she hated to see him stressing so much about something he had no control over. She just really tried to stay out of the way and keep her mouth shut.

Jason turned to look at her. He whispered, ''I'm sorry I'm freaking out so much about this. I've just never seperated from someone before, and I don't really know how to handle it. I'm really really sorry. You know that I'm happy with you.'' He gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

Kat grinned. Just when she had been ready to have a private talk with him about it later that afternoon, he surprised her and apologized. She was really beginning to love him. She had before, but unrequited love wasn't as good as acutally having it returned and being in a relationship. ''Jason, I know that we haven't said this to each other yet, but I really love you. You surprise me every day.'' She kissed him again, with passionate fire.

Jason was a little taken aback, but he smiled at her nonetheless. ''Kat, I'd love to tell you that I love you too, but I don't want to say it unless I truly mean it. I still don't know exactly what my feelings towards you are. Is that OK?''

Kat nodded. ''Yeah, it's alright. I don't want you to say it unless you mean it, either.'' She was about to say something more when Bailey and his guest interrupted them. ''Hi, guys.''

Jason looked up, right into Zack's eyes. His friend was wearing a look of apology, but Jason wasn't sure he was ready to forgive. He looked away first and turned to Bailey. He figured he'd have it out with his brother later, at home. ''So, Bai, how was work?''

Bailey was managing Scott's, their family's resturaunt. Their father had owned it with his friend Joe Mangus. When he had passed away, Joe was left in charge of it. They had been given their parents' estate, and had money sent to them every month. That was awhile ago, after it first happened. Charlie had moved back in before long to take care of the kids because they hadn't been managing well on their own. Now most of the money was sitting in the bank, and they used it for family expenses only. Bailey had taken over Charlie's job of managing the resturaunt when Charlie had decided to go back to work as an architect. Bailey smiled at his brother, his dimples showing. ''It's fine, Jason. Thanks for asking, really.'' He sat down, and they all began their lunch, Jason and Zack never speaking two words to each other.

When Jason got home that night, he called Bailey down to the living room. ''Bailey Scott, will you please get your ass down here now?!'' Jason yelled upstairs, not a bit happy with his twin.

Bailey came downstairs, looking a little chagrined. ''Look, Jason, someone has to take a stand. You and Zack haven't spoken for awhile now, and you guys were always best friends. It was me, Kimberly, and Zack that you were closest to always. No one knows you like we do. Not Charlie, Jules, Claud, any of your other friends. Kat's not even going to, if you end up with her. She wasn't there when you were growing up. Kim was. Kat doesn't know what you went through, and why you're the man you are today. Kimberly does.

''Look, I know that we weren't going to talk about this. I know that you have these feelings for Kat, or whatever, but you and Kimberly can't throw away everything you have just because you don't know if it's going to work. You don't know until you try. You're twenty-three years old, and you've already had a nine year relationship. And it didn't end because the love was gone, it ended because you were unsure if it was adult love. Jason, you've been through so much in your short life that you're already a pretty mature adult. You never really partied or anything like Jules and I felt the need to do. Kimberly didn't, either. At first, she just seemed to be a very girly girl, but then when we lost Mom and Dad, she really grew up with you because she had to be there for you. You guys already had a mature, adult relationship. Whether you believe me or not. Zack is not her One. You are.'' Bailey stopped to take a breath.

Jason's eyes had filled with tears, and he tried to will them away. When he spoke, his voice was shaking and quivering. ''Bai, I know that you're just trying to help, but I had other reasons for not being with Kimberly.'' He wiped his eyes with a tissue he grabbed off the end table. ''I couldn't be with her knowing that I had this crush that wasn't going away. I couldn't marry her, knowing that I might have been thinking about Kat on our wedding night. And if it really is adult love, we'll be together again someday. I can't imagine a future without her, it's killing me inside. I never cry, Bai, and I'm crying every night before I fall asleep, thinking about her. I just can't be that guy. If I am going to spend the rest of my life with her, I need to know that the Kat thing has fully resolved and is over. Can you understand that?'' He could hardly believe his twin. He'd meant to yell at him for trying to force him to talk to Zack, but ended up crying over Kimberly.

Bailey wrapped his arms around his brother in a hug and didn't let go. He had never loved anyone like Jason had, well, except Sarah Reeves, but they hadn't dated as long as Jason and Kimberly had. He just didn't get the kind of pain Jason was feeling. He just held him as his brother let it all out. He had never seen Jason cry like this. Breaking up with your soulmate could do that.

A couple of hours away, Kimberly was leaving work. She had stayed late, working hard. She was so happy to be doing what she was doing. She had always thought that she would want to do the Olympics thing with her gymnastics, but she hadn't felt the passion when she had been doing that in school, so she had switched her focus. She was loving this more than she ever had gymnastics. She still loved gymnastics and it was one of her hobbies, but that was all.

She had plans with Claudia and Lauren to go see a movie, and she was cutting it close. She was hoping to talk her about going home to talk to her siblings. She wanted to do some good and reunite the siblings. She knew that they missed Claudia, especially Owen. She was the one who had spent the most time with him.

Just as she was getting ready to knock on the door, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and answered it. It was Zack. ''Hey, Zack. I'm meeting you later. What's up?''

Zack said, ''Jason's not doing that well. Bailey just called me, and he said Jason's taking your seperation really hard. I understand if you feel you need to call him tonight instead of going out.''

Kimberly said, ''Do you think I should? Is he really that bad off?'' She hated to think that Jason was still hurting. She herself was, but she had always been so into Jason. She knew that he loved her, and had since they had met, but she had just always thought that she had loved him more than he had her.

Zack sighed. ''I don't know, Kim. I just know that he's doing pretty sucky right now. Bailey said he's still with Kat, but he can't stop crying over you. He's been crying for like, three hours. He won't stop. Bai's tried everything. So has Julia.''

Kimberly was surprised. She wasn't sure what she should do. She could drive to Angel Grove, see if seeing her would make it better. She didn't know if she could handle seeing him like that. Jason had always been her protector, and she hadn't had to be there for him like that since his parents had passed away. She said, ''I'm coming to Angel Grove. This seems like something he's going to need to see me for.'' She told Zack good-bye and hung up the phone.

Two and a half hours later, she was in Angel Grove. She had explained things to Claudia and Lauren, and they both had understood. She knocked on the Scotts' door, feeling nervous. She hadn't seen her ex-boyfriend for almost a month. She wasn't sure if she could help, but she was going to try.

Julia answered the door, and smiled wearily at her. ''I'm so glad that you're here. Maybe you can get him to stop crying. He has cried his way through _When Harry Met Sally_ and _Sleepless in Seattle_. We thought seeing those would cheer him up a little.''

Kimberly smiled. ''Yeah, he likes those. We watched them a lot together.'' She entered the house and walked down into the living room. Jason was sniffling on the couch, thousands of wadded up tissues littering the couch and the floor. She said, ''Jason?'' She asked.

Jason immediately got up and engulfed her in his arms, muttering apologies. He held her close and continued to cry. After about twenty minutes, Kimberly led him to the couch and made him sit down. He finally stopped crying. Jason said, ''I'm glad you came, I love you so much.''

Kimberly took one of his hands in hers. ''Zack called me. Bai called him and told him how you were. I was going to just call, but then I thought that I should just come over. What's going on? I thought we were dating other people for awhile. You're still dating Kat, right?'' She asked.

Jason nodded and leaned back against the couch. ''I just, I still love you so much. I couldn't marry you without testing those waters. I've had a crush on Kat for a long time. Since I was on the Zeo team. I never told you about it because I thought it was going to go away. They did for awhile, but then right before we graduated from school, they started to come back because I knew I was going to be seeing her. And you don't deserve that, Kimmie. You deserve my whole entire heart. I just couldn't marry you without resolving the Kat thing.''

Kimberly's eyes had filled with tears. ''I'm glad you're being honest with me. I had one on Zack for awhile. I still might. He and I are taking things a lot slower than you and Kat are. But it's OK. You've always been a fast mover when it comes to something you want. It's one of the reasons why I love you so much. But seeing other people for awhile was a good idea, Jason. We need to resolve these crushes if we want to have any kind of life together. Do you love Kat?'' She braced herself for the answer.

Jason shook his head. ''No, not really. Not yet. I'm just afraid that it's going to happen. I don't like imagining a future without you in it.'' He gazed at her beautiful face. She was so lovely.

Kimberly said, ''Well, that's OK. I don't think I can imagine a future without you in it, but I really think that we need to stick to what we agreed to for right now. I need to stick to it, because I can't deal with this unless we're both going to be OK with it. I am so very close to breaking down myself. Can you stick to our agreement? Just for a little while longer?'' She paused to brush his lips with hers. ''For me?''

Jason nodded. ''I think so. I just, we're not giving up, are we? 'Cause you know that I've never been good at that, either. Is there still hope for us? I need to know that. 'Cause I'll take you back right now, if that's the case. I won't ever give up on you, Kimberly Ann Hart.''

Kimberly tears fell a little faster, and Jason wiped them off. She shook her head. ''I'm never giving up on you, either, Jason Lucas Scott. You kiss me and I want to die.'' She kissed him one last time, until they were both out of breath, and got up and left.

The next day, Jason woke up groggily on the couch. The television was still on, left on FX, and _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ was playing. Jason had never seen the show in his life, but Kimberly lived for it. It was all she talked about sometimes. He felt that it was poetic that it was on tv now.

Julia walked into the room. ''How'ya doin', big brother?'' She handed him a cup of coffee. He looked like he needed some more than he ever had in his entire life.

Jason thanked her as she sat down. He sat up in his seat to make more room for her. ''Jules, how did life get so messed up? I mean, it used to be so clear. I knew what I wanted out of life. I wanted Kim, kids, and all that jazz. Now, I don't know.''

Julia, who at the moment only had a slight idea of what she wanted out of life, said, ''Jason, I don't think anyone really knows what they want out of life. Some people know, but more often than not, people don't. I don't really know. I just know I like writing. I'm good at it, and lots of other people think so. But even if they didn't, I would still like it. You need to do what you want, no, what you love, and screw everyone else. See what I mean?''

Jason looked at his sister. She seemed so sure of herself. He didn't know how she could do that. ''I don't know how you do that, Jules. I don't know how you can be so certain of things when I'm older than you and I'm supposed to be counseling you on this stuff. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you for a sister.'' He hugged her tightly.

Owen walked into the room, carrying a bowl of cereal. ''All right, Jason, I'm changing the channel. There's got to be some cartoons I can watch before Charlie's ready to take me to school.''

Jason smiled at his little brother. Owen was eight years old, and really had no idea what was going on, not because he wasn't old enough to know, they just hadn't told him. He had had to deal with this his whole life. Decisions were made for him, and then when everyone was ready, they told him what was going to happen. Jason turned to look at him. ''Hey, Owen, you know what's going on, right? That Kim and I broke up?''

Owen turned to look at him. ''Jason, I'm eight, I'm not stupid. Of course I do. If you love her so much, just go get her back. She loves you more than anything in this world. Nothing Kat or Zack could do will ever change that.'' He stopped when he saw his older siblings looking at him like they had never seen him before. ''What? I read things.'' He looked back at the television.

Jason sighed and turned to Julia. ''I'm going to see if I can get ahold of Tommy. He's on his way back from New York. Maybe he'll be able to help me.''

Julia said, ''Jason, he's been in love with both of the girls that you are now picking between. I don't care how close you guys are, that's going to be hard for him to help you with.''

Jason nodded. ''I know. But no matter how hard things have been, we have always been able to give each other advice. I can't talk to Zack right now, so it's Tommy to the rescue.''


	3. Jat and Zim Are No More

Chapter Three: "Jat" and "Zim" Are No More

Tommy Oliver was sitting in Central Park when his cell phone rang. He was trying to work on a paper for grad school. He missed Zack. He and Zack had gone to the same college, and they had shared a dorm. Then Zack had opted not to go to grad school and headed back to Angel Grove. He missed having him here. He had a few friends, but none like Zack. He had been supposed to leave and go back home to get a job, because he hadn't wanted to go to grad school without Zack; was supposed to be on the road right now. He just hadn't wanted to go back. He liked New York right now. It was exactly what he needed.

He looked down at the cell phone. It was Jason. He hadn't spoken with Jason in a year. He wondered what he wanted, then realized he was gonna miss him. He clicked the on button and said, ''Hello, Tommy Oliver.''

Jason's deep baritone sounded troubled. ''Hey, bro, what's going on? How was New York? You gonna be home soon?''

Tommy said, ''Um, Jason, I'm not coming home right now. I opted to go ahead and go to grad school without Zack. New York's been really good for me. I'm sorry I won't be seeing you.''

Jason was surprised. Tommy sounded much different than the one he had known. ''Tommy, wow. I'm glad for you, then. There is a reason I called, though. It's about my love life.''

It was Tommy's turn to be surprised. ''Um, Jason, what are you talking about? Is this where you tell me where and when the wedding is? I'm a little lost if it's something else.''

Jason said, ''Um, no, Tommy, it's something totally different. Are you sitting? Kimberly and I took a break from each other. I've been dating Kat, and now, because I can't imagine a life without either one, I have to pick between the two of them. I'm not in love with Kat yet, though. I just, I don't know what to do. I wanted to talk to Zack about it, because I know that this is going to be hard for you, but he's been trying to date Kimberly. I've been a little pissed at him.''

Tommy was a little shocked. He hadn't expected Jason to say that. He didn't know what to say. ''Jason, I don't know what to tell you. You know how I felt about them. I still love Kat, and I wish that she had fallen for me. It would have made life so much simpler. I wish I could help. All I can tell you is to follow your heart. I know that doesn't help much. Sorry I can't be more of a help.''

Jason settled back on the couch. ''I've gotten a little confused on what it is my heart wants. I know that I have loved Kimberly so long that I don't even have to think about it anymore. It's just something that's apart of me. She's like breathing to me. I need her to survive. I just don't know what to do about Kat.''

As Jason talked with an old friend, his current girlfriend was sitting on her couch, leafing through an old journal. She had been confused lately about Jason's true feelings. She knew that he wanted to be able to tell her that he loved her, but she just knew that it wasn't going to happen. She had to accept this. She stopped on the entry in which she had first realized that she was in love with Jason. She'd been with Tommy then. Jason had already left for Florida.

_Dear Diary,_

_We just sent Jason off to Florida. He didn't seem exactly thrilled, but he had to make it there to Kimberly. He seemed excited about that, but it seemed to me that a part of him was sad to leave all of us, and Angel Grove. I also realized something as he got onto that plane. I love him. I am dating his best friend, but I love him. I can't help it. I've tried not to. I just hope that no one else knows. I think Tommy might have an inkling, it's always different now when we're together. I think he might know. He always seems distant now. It's a little freaky. Sigh. I wish life wasn't so complicated. I've gotta go. I've gotta call Tommy. _

Kat sighed and closed her journal. She didn't know what to do. She loved Jason a lot, but she knew that he wasn't ever going to love her as much as she loved him. She was just going to have to face it. She was going to have to talk to him. It was going to be hard. She didn't know what to do. She wondered if she should back out, and go ahead and let Jason go back to Kimberly, because she had a sinking feeling that that was going to happen. Or, she could fight for him and tell him to choose. She didn't want to lose him; that was the last thing on earth that she wanted to happen. But maybe they were just kidding themselves. Jason had found his lobster in Kimberly, and there was no point in him dating Kat any longer.

Speaking of the devil, he entered the house and headed into her living room. ''Kat, we need to talk. I know that you want this to work out, but I think that I want to go back to Kimberly. I also know that you've invested in this relationship with the hope that that wouldn't happen, and I'm really sorry, but I love her so much. Please don't hate me, I still want to be friends.''

Kat got up and took his hands in her own. ''Jason, I love you, and I entered into this knowing that this could happen. I could never hate you. So I understand that you need to go back to her. Please go. In fact, go right now. This is something that shouldn't wait.''

Jason kissed her one last time and whispered, ''I really wanted to love you, Kat Hilliard.'' Then he embraced her and held her for a minute before turning and leaving.

Kat tried to keep the tears from falling, but she couldn't. She fell onto the couch and bawled her eyes out. A part of her was glad that she and Jason had tried to have a relationship, but another part of her wasn't. She hated that their time together had been so short.

Jason was flying down the highway in his Jeep, Ty Herndon blaring the whole way. He knew exactly what he was going to do to get her back. He just hoped that it would work.

He reached her house faster than he should have. He climbed out of the Jeep and put the CD player to "No Mercy". He pressed pause and went to her door. He rang the bell, trying not to look nervous.

Kimberly came to the door in what looked like one of Zack's shirts and not much else. She said, ''Jason! What are you doing here, honey? Did you need something? Is someone sick?''

Jason ignored what she was wearing and said, ''Kim, I've got something to say to you, and I'm going to let Ty Herndon say it for me.'' He ran back to the Jeep and pressed play.

_Don't think I'm sorry's what we need to say_

_Don't think forgiveness is why we're here today_

_Guilty, we're both guilty let's walk through that door_

_A second chance is what I'm talkin' about _

_let's take the hurt and turn it inside out _

_lay it on me baby till I can't take anymore_

_No mercy _

_show me no mercy_

_love me all night long _

_and don't hurry_

_Take it slow and easy_

_no mercy tonight_

_Hold me baby _

_you know I've been hurtin'_

_Love is love back to life _

_'cause it's worth it_

_Love me strong_

_baby show me no mercy tonight_

_Remember when we thought that_

_bein' apart would be the best thing _

_for both our hearts_

_It's a prison out there _

_when you're livin' alone for sure_

_Now I know how much I really missed you_

_No more games just wanna be with you_

_Just give me all your love_

_till you can't give anymore_

_No mercy_

_show me no mercy_

_love me all night long _

_and don't hurry_

_Take it slow and easy_

_no mercy tonight_

_Hold me baby _

_you know I've been hurtin'_

_Love is love back to life _

_'cause it's worth it _

_Love me strong_

_baby show me no mercy tonight_

_In the silence of the early hours_

_I look at you and I feel the power_

_Don't need promises to make it right _

_let's just follow what we're feelin' inside_

_Hold me baby _

_you know I've been hurtin'_

_Love is love back to life _

_'cause it's worth it_

_Love me strong _

_baby show me no mercy tonight_

_no mercy show me no mercy tonight_

_love me strong and _

_show me no mercy tonight_

Kimberly looked surprised. She didn't know what to say. Jason had done this wonderful thing. She didn't know the song, but it sounded beautiful. She hated to tell him that she and Zack had just slept together and she wasn't planning on breaking up with him any time soon. She still loved Jason, but a part of her was really hurt that he had been able to move on so quickly. ''Jase, I hate to tell you this. I really do. But Zack and I have started an intimate relationship, and I'm not ready to break up with him. I know that I said I was OK with you moving on with Kat, but I guess somewhere deep down I'm really not. I'm sorry that you're in a different place than I am.''

Jason was ready to protest when Zack came up behind Kimberly. Jason fought not to cry in front of his back-stabbing best friend. ''OK. I guess it's not the time then. Kim, just know, that no matter where I go, or what I do, I am always going to love you. Kat and I never would have had what you and I had. Just know that you and Zack won't, either. Ours is the real thing. I could never feel this for anyone else. You won't, either.'' He turned and got back in his Jeep to head back home.

Kimberly closed the door, fighting back tears. ''Oh, Zack, that hurt. I hated having to turn him down like that. Zack, you know that I think I made the right choice, don't you? I need to think things through. I can't be with him until I do.''

Zack said, ''I don't think I can do this anymore, Kim. I need to be with someone who for whom I won't be second fiddle. I've had a crush on you for a long while, and I don't want to see us try to do this and you just end up going back to him. You guys are kidding yourselves. He's right. You'll never feel for me what you feel for him. You do the thinking you need to do. I'm going back to Angel Grove.''

Kimberly stopped him as he opened the door. ''Wait. Are we still friends? Zack, we've been friends since we were kids. I can't lose you. I won't lose you.''

Zack kissed her lightly on the cheek. ''We'll always be friends, Kim Hart. I won't ever stop wanting to be friends with you.'' He left the house, closing the door softly behind him.

Kim wept.


	4. Living A Meaningless Existance

Chapter Four: Living A Meaningless Existance

Jason woke up and noon two weeks later, his boxers clinging to his body. It was like a sauna in his bedroom. He peeled the covers off and pulled some pajamma bottoms on and went downstairs.

Bailey and Julia had taken up camp at the kitchen table, stuff was spread all over it. ''Well, hello, twin brother of mine. How'd you sleep? I'm guessing not well since I heard the faint sounds of a Britney Spears album well into the early hours of the morning. What's wrong with you? You don't even like Britney Spears.''

Jason shrugged and opened the freezer, looking for some ice cream. ''It's Kim's, it accidently got put into a box of my stuff. She's probably wondering where it is, but there's this song on it that I unfortunately am identifying with right now.'' Finding no ice cream, he shut the freezer and pulled a beer out of the fridge.

Bailey took the beer from him and put it back in the fridge. ''Jason, I am here to tell you that beer is not going to solve your problem. You've got to stop moping. You've also got to stop listening to the Britney music. It's not healthy. Listen to Nickelback or something. It's actual music, and it might make you feel better.''

Julia piped up, ''Fall Out Boy's not bad, either. They are also actual music. It might help you out, too. Just no country music. While it's got its purposes, if you listen to all the ballads, it's just going to depress you more. You also need to watch some dumb comedies. Like Dude, Where's My Car, Rat Race, Dodgeball, Animal House, Fast Times At Ridgemont High, Revenge of the Nerds, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, or any Adam Sandler movie. They're funny, and you don't have to think too hard to enjoy them.''

Jason backed up a bit. ''OK, whoa. You guys are acting as if Kim and I aren't going to get back together. We are. I'm just giving her the space and time she needs. I know she broke up with Zack, I saw him skulking around the park looking all depressed. Now she just needs time.''

Bailey said, ''Um, you haven't talked to Zack. He broke up with her. He told her that he knew she was always going to love you more, so he told her they'd just be friends. She hasn't called looking for you, so for all you know, she's still in like with him or whatever.''

Jason said, ''Bailey, I don't want to hear anything from you unless it's support. She said that she was upset about the whole Kat thing. I don't blame her. I did take it too quickly with Kat. That's probably the only reason that she slept with Zack at all. She was just trying to show me how it felt to have someone do that to you. She's going to come back to me. You'll see.'' He took the beer back out of the fridge and went upstairs.

While Jason was in his funk, Kimberly wasn't feeling too much better. But since she had to go to work, she wasn't hanging around in her pajammas all day long. She was sitting at her desk, trying to concentrate on her work.

As she was just trying to get her attention back on the order she was working on, one of her friends walked by. Roxie Walker. She said, ''Kim, are you sure you're OK? I'm sure that you guys can get back together. You turned him down at the time, but that doesn't mean that you can't change your mind.''

Kimberly turned to look at Roxie. ''I'm sure that I could. I just don't know if I'm ready to be OK with the fact that right after we broke up he slept with someone who is also supposed to be my friend. I didn't. I told Zack I wouldn't feel right about it until I had talked to Jason. Why couldn't he have done that? It wouldn't have been that hard.''

Roxie sat down next to Kim, pulling one of the chairs from the desk across from Kimberly's. ''I know, I'm sure that that didn't feel that good. But you love him. He loves you. He was with her, and he broke up with her so he could get you back. He told you that he was never going to love anyone like he loves you. I mean, he's your lobster, Kim. I haven't even known you that long, and I've already figured that out.''

Kimberly sighed. ''I don't know. What if I take him back, and everything's great. But only for a few years? What if, after we're married, he finds someone else? I couldn't take that.''

Roxie said, ''Kim, he may have had a crush on Kat Hilliard, but he's loved you since you were five. You told me that, and I believed you. Love like that just doesn't go away in a month and a half. You need to get him back. He's going to love you forever, and you'll regret it if you don't. OK, I've got invoices to get back to. I'll talk to you later.'' She got up and put the chair back. Before she left, she added, ''Not to mention, you also slept with someone that was supposed to be his best friend. So you're even.''

Kim watched as she walked away, and then turned back to her order. She couldn't think about Jason anymore. She had to get back to work. It was just going to be a little hard to do.

Jason was sitting on his couch, drinking another beer and watching Animal House. He had taken Julia's suggestion and decided to watch something stupid. He didn't see the point to this movie, and it used to be one of his favorites. He just didn't see the point of doing anything if he wasn't with Kimberly.

Charlie walked in, carrying his own beer. ''OK, Jason, let's talk. I know that you're taking this Kim thing hard, but you need to fight for her. She said she needs time to think, right? Well, you need to show her what she's missing while she's thinking. You need to be in San Fransisco, making sure that she sees a lot of you. Lots of bumping into her on purpose, stuff like that. Do you see what I'm saying?''

Jason looked at his brother. ''Charlie, Kim's smarter than a lot of your previous girlfriends. She's going to see right through that. I can't go up there and hang around her like that. It wouldn't work. She's gotta be ready. She's not yet.''

Charlie shook his head. ''I disagree with you. She's smarter than some of my conquests, as Bailey and Kirsten call them, but if you're up there, and she's seeing a lot of you, she's going to make up her mind a lot sooner. Trust me. She won't be able to see you and not have you. She's never been able to be away from you that long, and you guys have been apart for a month and a half now. I'm telling you, it's going to work.''

Jason turned back to the movie. ''No it's not, Charlie. Besides, if I don't give her the space she needs, she's just going to get even more pissed off at me. Trust me, I know her better than you do.''

Julia came rushing into the living room, dropping her jacket and bookbag on the floor in her haste. ''You guys, I hate to interrupt the brotherly bonding, but I saw Claudia.''

Jason and Charlie both turned to look at her. ''Where? Is she OK? What's she look like? She wasn't in a hospital or anything?'' Jason fired off these questions as quickly as his mouth could get them out.

Julia sat down on the armchair. ''She's fine, she's living in San Fransisco with Kimberly. She's a lesbian, dating this girl named Lauren. They live together, Lauren's trying to recruit Claud into becoming Wiccan, they work in this New Age store together, and Claudia's got blue and red streaks in her hair. She's got this punk and goth thing going on. I didn't get to speak to her, but I saw her. Kimberly told me that she hadn't known what to do. She didn't know if she should call us or let Claudia decide. She said that she was still deciding.''

Jason sat up a little. ''One of us should call her, see if maybe we can bridge the gap. Sometimes I still can't believe that it's been three years since we've talked to her. We used to be so close. I miss her a lot.''

Julia said, ''That's not the point. She's thinking that we don't love her or accept her or want her to come home. We do! Bailey's the one that was being all totalitarian on her.''

Jason said, ''I wasn't here, so I don't know, but I do happen to know my brother pretty well, and while he may have been trying too hard, he does love Claudia. He just was going about it the wrong way.''

Charlie nodded. ''You all woke up one morning to find her gone, right?'' He had been at a girlfriend's the morning that they had discovered Claudia had left.

Julia nodded. ''Yes. I wish that Bailey had listened to me. I tried to tell him that he was pushing her too hard. He obviously didn't listen to me. I think we need to go to San Fran, and tell Claudia that we still love her and whatever. Maybe call her, ask if she can come here.''

Jason said, ''I hope that I don't sound too selfish in saying that I really don't want to go to San Fransisco right now. I know that we need to bring Claudia home, but I'm sure she knows that Kimmie and I broke up. I bet she'll understand that I don't really want to be around anyone right now.''

His sister said, ''I'm sure that she'll understand. I don't know if it's the right thing to do if you stay home, but I understand. Maybe only one or two of us should go, anyway. Maybe too many would make her bolt. I think I might go, maybe take Owen or something. Bailey definitely shouldn't go just yet.''

Jason took another sip of his beer. ''So what were you doing in San Fran, Jules? Was there a job opportunity or something? What did Kim say about me? Is she ready to take me back?''

Julia sat down on the other side of Jason as Charlie got up, saying he was going to check on Owen. ''She asked how you were, and I was meeting her for lunch. She called me and asked me if I could meet her. She wanted to know what happened with you and Kat. I told her. She didn't really say much about it. She said she needed to know so she could finish up her thinking. She didn't look much happier than you do right now.''

Jason perked up a little. ''I know that that shouldn't make me feel happy, but it does a little. I miss her so much. Did she still smell like fresh flowers after the rain?'' He asked, smiling one of his little grins.

Julia laughed softly. ''I didn't get close enough to find out, Big Brother. I think that if I did, we'd be having a different kind of conversation about her. Anyway, I think I'm going to take Owen or Kirsten with me to talk to Claud. She always loved Kirsten.''

Jason nodded. ''Yes, that's perfect. Take Kirsten. Or take both of them. She was closer to Owen than any of us because she's the closest in age, and she did always love Kirsten. I'm going to take a shower. 'Kay?'' He kissed Julia's cheek and went upstairs, whistling.

Julia smiled to herself. She was glad that news of Kim had perked Jason up a little. He had been showering normally, but that was about all. She just hoped that they could iron out this stuff and get back together before his job started.

A little while later, Kat rang the Scotts' doorbell, hoping to talk to Jason. She had talked to his brother Bailey, and wanted to make sure that he was doing OK. She wasn't under any circumstances trying to get him back, she really just wanted to make sure he was dealing.

Charlie's wife Kirsten answered the door. ''Hello, Kat, come on in. I assume you're here to see Jason? He's in the living room, watching 50 First Dates, I think.''

Kat entered as Kirsten stepped back for her. ''Thanks, Kirsten. I've talked to Zack, and I thought that I might come over and see how he was dealing with the thing with Kim. I'm also supposed to see if he'll talk to Zack. He's missing Jason.''

Kirsten smiled at her. ''Well, that's a lot that you've got to hammer out. so I'll leave you to it. Good luck.'' She went back in the kitchen. She was making cookies with Julia.

Kat went into the living room. An Adam Sandler movie was indeed on, but it wasn't 50 First Dates. It was The Wedding Singer. Adam was onstage, saying how love was bad and whatnot. Kat said, ''Hi, Jason.'' She stood in the doorway, not sure if she should come in.

Jason looked up. ''Oh, hi, Kat. What's going on? I was told that I should watch Adam Sandler movies to make myself feel better. I should not have picked this one. It is just making me sadder. So, I take it you've talked to Zack, if you're here to see me.''

Kat nodded. ''I have. I'm not here to talk about getting back together. I can clearly see that you're sad about Kimberly. I came to see how you were, and maybe talk you into talking to Zack?'' She looked apologetic.

Jason looked a little panicked. ''He's not here, is he? I'll talk to him, I just don't want to right now. I'm trying to see if I can stand watching the rest of this movie.''

Kat peered at the screen. ''Oh, yeah, they end up together. He gets happy again.'' She joined him on the couch as Jason turned the sound down a little.

Jason looked at her. ''This is nice. I'm glad you came over. I want us to be able to hang out again.'' He laid back on the couch. ''The one thing that I regret about us breaking up is that we haven't really hung out that much. I've missed you.''

Kat smiled at him. ''I've missed you, too. I want to still be friends. I don't want to let this breakup cause us not to be friends.'' She settled back on the couch a little, trying to relax, since Jason had.

When he had showered, he had put on clean pajammas, some deordorant, and had spiked his hair up with some gel. It wasn't long enough for the spikes to be super tall or anything, just about half an inch above his head. He was meaning to give his hair a trim. But he'd also splashed on the smallest amount of Ralph Lauren's Polo, because if you put on too much, it's a tad overwhelming. He knew this guy at school named Matthew who had done just that. He said, ''I want to still be friends, too, Kat.'' They smiled at each other and turned back to the movie.

Kimberly let herself into her house at five-thirty that afternoon, carrying a couple of bags. She'd gone shopping after blowing off half of her work day. Her boss had sent her home, telling her that she had to deal with this Jason thing, and to stay home the next couple of days until she had gotten to feeling a little better. She had protested, but Roxie had been on their boss's side.

She sighed and took the bags to her room, kicked off her shoes, and got into her favorite sleepwear, a pair of Jason's boxer shorts and one of his old AGH (Angel Grove High) football jerseys. He had been on the team all four years of high school. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, put on some soft cotton socks, and headed into the kitchen.

She didn't want to pig out; she tried to stay as in shape as she could without going out of control. She decided to just fix some dinner, and got out some Stouffer's mac and cheese out of the freezer and put a hamburger patty in a pan on the stove.

The phone rang as she was just getting everything ready. She went into the living room to get the cordless and went back into the kitchen to put down a plate and silverware. She went to answer it, wondering who it was.

It was Kat. ''Hi, Kim, we need to talk.'' Kimberly swallowed a little harder than she meant to. She knew this had been coming, but now, she found herself totally unprepared for it.


	5. Jimberly Gets Back Together

Chapter Five: Jimberly Gets Back Together

Kat was nervous as she waited for Kimberly to say something. ''I just wanted to make sure that everything was going to be OK with us. I mean, Jason and I ended things, obviously. You know that, since he came to San Fran to see you. I just wanted to make sure that you and I were still friends. I honestly expected Jason and I to break up.''

Kimberly weighed her words carefully before responding. ''I don't know, Kat. I'm honestly not mad about the situtation, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk to you about it yet. I kind of feel like you were waiting for Jason and I to break up. Would you feel the same way if the shoe was on the other foot?''

Kat sighed. ''Yeah, I would. I just want to say that I'm sorry that things ended up this way. I really am. I think that you and Jason are meant to be together, I really do. You both just need to realize that. I know that you had these little crushes, but you guys belong together.''

Kimberly settled herself at the table with her dinner and said, ''I think we are, too, Kat, I just need some time to assess the situation. I want to take Jason back on my own terms, not anyone else's. We've been together for a very long time. I don't want to rush everything and not get to say all that I want to say. I need to make sure that he knows what he did was horribly wrong, and while I'm not angry anymore, we need to talk about what it meant for both of us. We are adults, we can handle this without any outside help.''

Kat was stung. Kimberly's tone hadn't been anything but calm, but her words still seemed sharp. ''OK, well, there's nothing else for us to talk about then. I do hope you fix everything and get back together. Until then, I am here when you want to talk.''

Kimberly snippishly said good-bye and hung up. She finished eating her dinner and went to send an email to Aisha. She thought she needed to get her best friend's opinion on the matter.

_Dear Aisha, _

_Hey, it's me, Kim. In case you couldn't tell by the email address. I have a situation going on right now that is really confusing. OK, you remember when I talked to you about how I had wanted to break up with Jason for a little while so we could have other experiences? Just to make sure that it was going to work with us as adults? Well, that was one of the most dumbass ideas I have ever had in my life. Because Jason had the same idea, and he went and had sex with Kat Hilliard. Like, a day or so after we broke up. I have to admit that I almost had sex with Zack Taylor myself. But I held off because I wanted to tell Jason about it before I did it so it would be all out in the open. But he told me after the fact and it kind of made me a little angry. But since I was dating Zack temporarily and Jason was with Kat for the same amount of time, I guess I can't bitch about it. And I know that Kat's clean and everything, but it makes me feel a little weirded out. But he doesn't know that I had sex with Zack. I forgot to mention that. We were together for three weeks. I'm afraid to tell him because I'm not sure how he's going to react. I don't want him to beat the hell out of Zack. And then, Kat called me to "talk" about the whole thing and to apologize about it. That just made me angrier. I mean, she had sex with MY man. We may have been seperated at the time, but he's still my man. Everyone knows we're going to end up together. I don't even know why I am telling you all of this. I seem to have just worked out my feelings on the matter. I have to tell Jason that I slept with Zack and then we have to talk about the whole thing. Because I want Jason, and I always have. I want him back, dammit. Maybe I should talk to Zack, too, and have him come with me when I talk to Jason. What do you think? Email me back asap so I can use your opinion to make my final decision._

_Love, Kimmie_

Kimberly paced in her living room, getting more nervous by the minute. She knew it could be a couple of days before Aisha got back to her on the matter. She picked up her car keys off the table and went to her car. She was going to go over to Claudia's so she could talk to her about her brother. She wanted to talk to a member of Jason's family. It was too late to drive all the way to Angel Grove to see him, so Claudia was going to have to do.

When she got to Claudia and Lauren's apartment, she heard loud noises coming from the apartment. Lauren was tossing things off the balcony, and they were landing in the parking lot. Kimberly got out of the car and looked up to the second floor, where their apartment was. Claudia was crying and pleading with Lauren, her long hair in disarray. Kimberly walked up to the landing, hoping to stop the fight with her arrival. Maybe they would be able to patch things up.

Lauren was dumping some of Claudia's clothes off the balcony when she saw Kimberly. ''Hello, Kimberly. I assume you've come to talk to Claudia, right?''

Kimberly nodded. ''What's going on? What are you guys fighting about? You've always seemed so happy.'' She watched as Lauren put the drawer of clothes on the balcony floor.

''Well, Claudia and I were fighting about the girl at the copy place. She seems to have gotten a pass made at her, and she told me about it. But she didn't turn her down. She told her to come over to the apartment to hang out. And then that got us fighting about the fact that she still hasn't embraced the Wiccan lifestyle and that led me to start throwing stuff off the balcony. I think we're breaking up.''

Claudia came back outside, carrying a big box. ''Look, Lauren, if you want to break up with me over such a stupid reason, then go right ahead. I will never be Wiccan. And I wanted that girl to hang out with us as a couple. You are the one who assumed it was something bigger than it was. I will take my things and get another apartment. Just keep what I can't take with me until I do, please.'' She looked very forlorn.

Kimberly spoke up. ''I can let you live with me for awhile, if you want. You obviously need some place to go. How does that sound to you?'' She knew that her problems were going to have to wait. Claudia needed her help more.

Claudia sighed. ''Thanks, Kim, that sounds great. I'll get what I need for now and then we can head over there.'' She packed a few things into her box and asked Lauren to keep the rest until she could get it. Lauren was a little angry, but she chose to do so.

Back in Angel Grove, Jason was sitting on the couch in his boxers. He was still bummed out, and was now watching Animal House for the fortieth time. It just kept bumming him out more, since John Belushi was dead, and was never going to make another movie. Bailey and Julia were standing in the doorway to the living room, just watching him. Bailey ran his hand through his hair. ''Jules, what are we going to do? We can't just let him keep moping like this.''

Julia folded her arms. ''Bai, he and Kimberly were together for nine years. They broke up, even if for reasons we can't understand. And while we think that they need to just get back together, for all he knows, it's truly over. He's allowed to be depressed about the end of a nine year relationship.''

They were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Julia went to get it, and was surprised to see her sister standing there. Claudia was holding several suitcases, and there were lots of boxes sitting all around her. ''I'm sorry that we had a fight. Can I please move back home?''

Julia nodded, and Claudia dropped the suitcases as they gave each other a tight hug. They were both crying. Bailey still stood in the doorway to the living room, shocked into silence. Jason got up off the couch and walked to stand next to Bailey. They both just stared.

Claudia stepped into the foyer, looking around, wiping her eyes. She turned to Bailey and Jason. She wasn't sure what to do with Bailey, so she hugged Jason first. ''Jase, I missed you so much. I'm sorry that this stupid fight had us not speaking, too.''

Jason tried to keep his eyes dry. He had never cried in front of Claudia, and he wasn't going to start now. He had always felt that he had to be the strong one. Especially for Claudia and Owen. ''I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk to any of us, so I just waited for you to call me if you wanted.''

Claudia said, ''I was so angry, I just left in a hurry and never came back. I don't want to ever fight again.'' She squeezed her big brother as tightly as she could. She loved Jason a lot, maybe even more than her other siblings. She hated to think that, but it was possibly true.

Bailey waited patiently for her and Jason to finish their marathon hug. Finally, Claudia let go, and he turned to her. ''Claud, I'm so sorry that we had that humongus fight. You can be whatever you want to be, and we'll support you. You know that. I was just being too overprotective.''

Claudia shook her head. ''No, I was a brat. I was going through some rough stuff and I didn't deal like I should have. You were just trying to do what you thought was right.'' She hugged him tightly, too.

After everyone was done crying and apologizing, they all trooped into the living room to hear Claudia's story. ''Well, I was living in LA for awhile, then I moved to San Fran. I was staying with an old penpal friend, when I got this job at this new age store. That's where I met my ex-girlfriend, Lauren. We were together for a year or so, and we just broke up a few hours ago. I was going to stay with Kimberly, but that fight with her really woke me up. I didn't want to not talk to Lauren for three years. So I ended things as amicably as I could, and then Kim helped me load up my car so I could come back home. I want to tell you, you guys can be as weirded out as you want. It's a bit of a shock to you that I'm a lesbian, I'm sure. But I'm still me.''

Julia asked, '''Why did you and Lauren break up? You said you guys were together for like a year, right? What can you fight about that would break you up after that long? Was there another woman?''

Claudia shook her head. ''OK. Lauren and I have been a little rocky the past few months, because I wasn't converting to Wicca. I had no problem if she wanted to be Wiccan, but I decided it wasn't for me. We had lots of fights about whether I loved her for her or not. Then I asked this girl to come home and hang out with Lauren and I, and she took that to mean that I wanted to date this girl. She worked at the copy place we always went to.''

Jason asked, ''So do you think that you and Lauren are meant to be together? Or is it really over between you two?'' Claudia could see he was trying not to cry. He must have been relating her breakup with his own.

''No, for Lauren and I, it's really over. I think we're just too different. She's never really going to believe that I accept her for who she is and love her. Because I do, you know. I probably always will. She's my first girlfriend. My first crush on a girl, too. She's the only girl I've ever loved. A part of me will always love her.'' Claudia tucked a long piece of blue streaked hair behind her ear.

Jason tried to keep the tremor out of his voice as he said, ''Yeah, Claud, I totally know how you feel. I lost the only girl I've ever loved. I just hope that it isn't over for us.''

Claudia said, ''Oh, please. It is so far from over with you and Kim. She is still so in love with you that she can hardly see straight. She told me that she emailed Aisha about the whole situation, and she said that it really helped her figure out what she wanted. I'm not going to tell you what she said, because she wants to do all that herself. But as soon as she can, she's going to come to Angel Grove to talk. You should be prepared. She said that you can choose to be ready however you want, but just be ready.''

Jason let out a yell and jumped off the couch. ''She wants me back!!'' He cried, and ran upstairs, to do what, none of them knew, but they were all glad to see him so happy.

A couple of days later, Zack came over to the Scotts'. He was nervous, but Jason had called, and said that Kimberly was coming over later that evening, so he wanted to get everything between them settled. He wasn't sure how to take that. He didn't know what Jason was going to say, but he hoped that it was going to end up well.

Julia answered the door, smiling. ''Hey, Zack. I take it you came over to see Jason?'' She stepped back to let him inside. She was holding the phone against her chest. She had been talking to Adam when Zack had rung the bell.

Zack nodded and went to sit in the living room. It had been a couple of months since he had last been in the house. It looked the same, but it could be the last time he ever saw it, it was waxing him nostalgic. He was going to miss it. He and Jason had played Cops and Robbers, Cowboys and Indians. and had had campouts in the dining room, where Claudia's room had been when she had been living in the tent.

Jason came downstairs, dressed in his tightest jeans (without being gay guy tight) and a tightish red tee. He had also gelled his hair a bit, and it looked properly messed. Zack knew that Kimberly would have a hard time jumping his bones. ''Hey, bro. Let's get this worked out.'' Jason said, sitting next to his friend on the couch.

Zack had pulled his dreads up in a ponytail. ''Jase, I just want you to know, that it just sort of happened with Kim and I. Neither of us meant for it to happen. I wasn't _waiting _for you guys to split. I don't want you to think that. I shouldn't have even dated her for as long as I did, because I honestly think that you guys are meant to be. I really do. There are no two people better suited to be together than the two of you.''

Jason listened carefully, and then said, ''I am glad you feel that way, Zack. I just want to say, that I have spent the past two months being pissed at you for what I now feel was no reason. It was mine and Kim's dumbass decision to break up, and then I took my anger out on you. It wasn't your fault that you and Kimberly had started to begin dating. Kat and I slept together that same day. I can't be really that angry at her if she and you chose to do the same thing. I don't want to know if you did. I don't care. I only want Kim back. And you and I have been best friends our entire lives. Why stop now, over a girl?'' He asked, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes.

Zack wiped his own eyes as they gave each other a hug. He loved Jason like a brother. The only other person who even came close was his cousin Curtis, and they hadn't talked for about a year or so. Curt had gotten busy with school.

A couple of hours later, after they had played Halo for awhile, Zack left. As he was leaving, Kimberly was just arriving. She looked even more nervous than Zack had, and she had a better outlook. She gave him a hug on the way in. Jason was sitting on the couch, looking as hot as the first time she realized she was in love with him. That had been when she was twelve years old. They had been playing soccer with Trini, Zack, Billy, and Zack's cousin Curtis. Jason had pulled her off to the sidelines and had pulled a red bandanna out of his pocket. She had looked at him in confusion. It was his lucky bandanna. He was almost never without it. He tied it fifities style around her neck. ''I want you to have this, Kimmie.'' He'd said, staring into her hazel eyes.

''Why, Jason? It's your lucky bandanna.'' She had said, staring back into his chocolate brown ones. Next to his body, his eyes were her favorite part of him.

''Because, you're my girl, silly.'' He had kissed her softly on the lips, touched her arm, and had ran back on the field to join the others. Kim had continued to stand there, shocked. She realized at that minute, that she was in love with him. The rest was history.

Now, Kim stood in the doorway to the living room, holding that same bandanna in her hand. She tied it carefully around her neck, just as Jason had with such tenderness that day, nearly ten years ago. She stepped into the living room, smiling and tears running down her face. ''Jason, I love you. I love you so much. Can we please just forget all this crap and just get back together?''

Jason's own eyes filled with tears and he got up from the couch, and crossed the room so quickly, he could have been a cheetah. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her so deeply they both ran out of breath. They finally came up for air, and Jason lightly fingered the bandanna. ''I can't believe that you still have this.'' He said, lightly kissing her again.

Kimberly smiled, tears running freely down her face. ''It was given to me by the man I love most in the world. It was his lucky bandanna. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I just threw it away?'' She asked, sniffling.

''Fiancee.'' Jason corrected, as he got down on one knee, pulling out an engagement ring from his jeans pocket. ''Kimberly Ann Hart, I have never loved anyone else in my entire life. I don't ever need to be with anyone else ever. Would you please marry me? I swear I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you never know unhappiness again.''

Kimberly began crying again in earnest as she nodded. She was crying too hard to talk. Jason slipped the ring onto her finger, and they kissed again. As Jason slipped his arms around her, she knew that she would never miss the way that felt ever again.


End file.
